desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
David Grossman
David Grossman is an American film and television director. Career Grossman has directed numerous television programs which include Lost, Weird Science, MadTV, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Dead Like Me, Malcolm in the Middle and Ally McBeal. Desperate Housewives Grossman is most known to be a co-executive producer for Desperate Housewives as well as being his first time as producer. Grossman and Larry Shaw were given eight episodes by Marc Cherry to direct in Season Five. Grossman's comment on this: “He doesn’t have to worry because he knows we understand the show.” Grossman was nominated for a DGA Award for "Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Comedy Series" for Season Four's episode Something's Coming. Grossman was initially a supervising producer for Season Two and Three, and was promoted to executive producer from Season Four and onwards. Season One *Every Day a Little Death (director) *Goodbye for Now (director) Season Two *Next (supervising producer) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (director) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (supervising producer) *They Asked Me Why I Believe In You (supervising producer) *I Wish I Could Forget You (supervising producer) *Color and Light (supervising producer, writer) *Coming Home (supervising producer) *One More Kiss (supervising producer) *We're Gonna Be All Right (supervising producer) *There's Something About a War (supervising producer) *Thank You So Much (director) *Could I Leave You? (supervising producer) *Don't Look at Me (supervising producer) *I Know Things Now (supervising producer) *No One Is Alone (supervising producer) *Remember **Part 1 (supervising producer) Season Three *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (co-executive producer) *It Takes Two (co-executive producer, director) *A Weekend in the Country (co-executive producer) *Like It Was (co-executive producer) *Nice She Ain't (co-executive producer) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (co-executive producer) *Bang (co-executive producer) *Children and Art (co-executive producer) *Beautiful Girls (co-executive producer) *The Miracle Song (co-executive producer) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (co-executive producer) *Not While I'm Around (co-executive producer) *Come Play Wiz Me (co-executive producer) *I Remember That (co-executive producer) *The Little Things You Do Together (co-executive producer, director) *My Husband, The Pig (co-executive producer) *Dress Big (co-executive producer) *Liasons (co-executive producer) *God, That's Good (co-executive producer) *Gossip (co-executive producer) *Into the Woods (co-executive producer) *What Would We Do Without You? (co-executive producer) *Getting Married Today (co-executive producer, director) Season Four *Now You Know (executive producer) *Smiles of a Summer Night (executive producer, director) *The Game (executive producer) *If There's Anything I Can't Stand (executive producer) *Art Isn't Easy (executive producer) *Now I Know, Don't Be Scared (executive producer) *You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover (executive producer) *Distant Past (executive producer) *Something's Coming (executive producer, director) *Welcome to Kanagawa (executive producer) *Sunday (executive producer) *In Buddy's Eyes (executive producer) *Hello, Little Girl (executive producer) *Opening Doors (executive producer, director) *Mother Said (executive producer) *The Gun Song (executive producer) *Free (executive producer) Season Five *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (executive producer) *We're So Happy You're So Happy (executive producer, director) *Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else (executive producer) *Back in Business (executive producer) *Mirror, Mirror (executive producer) *There's Always a Woman (executive producer) *What More Do I Need? (executive producer) *City on Fire (executive producer) *Me and My Town (executive producer) *A Vision's Just a Vision (executive producer) *Home is the Place (executive producer, director) *Connect! Connect! (executive producer) *The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened (executive producer) *Mama Spent Money When She Had None (executive producer) *In a World Where the Kings Are Employers (executive producer, director) *Crime Doesn't Pay (executive producer) *The Story of Lucy and Jessie (executive producer) *A Spark. To Pierce the Dark. (executive producer) *Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know (executive producer) *Rose's Turn (executive producer) *Bargaining (executive producer, director) *Marry Me a Little (executive producer) *Everybody Says Don't (executive producer) *If It's Only In Your Head (executive producer) Season Six *Nice is Different Than Good (executive producer) *Being Alive (executive producer, director) *Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover (executive producer) *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues (executive producer) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (executive producer) *Don't Walk on the Grass (executive producer, director) *Careful the Things You Say (executive producer) *The Coffee Cup (executive producer) *Would I Think Of Suicide? (executive producer) *Boom Crunch (executive producer, director) *If... (executive producer) *You Gotta Get a Gimmick (executive producer, director) *How About a Friendly Shrink? (executive producer) *The Glamorous Life (executive producer) *Lovely (executive producer) *The Chase (executive producer) *Chromolume No. 7 (executive producer) *My Two Young Men (executive producer, director) *We All Deserve to Die (executive producer) *Epiphany (director) *The Ballad of Booth (executive producer) *I Guess This is Goodbye (executive producer, director) Season Seven *Remember Paul? (executive producer, director) *You Must Meet My Wife (executive producer) *Truly Content (executive producer) *The Thing That Counts Is What's Inside (executive producer, director) *Let Me Entertain You (executive producer) *Excited and Scared (executive producer) *A Humiliating Business (executive producer) *Sorry Grateful (executive producer) *Pleasant Little Kingdom (executive producer) *Down the Block There's a Riot (executive producer) *Where Do I Belong? (director) *I'm Still Here (executive producer) *Flashback (executive producer) *Farewell Letter (executive producer) *Searching (executive producer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0343622/ Category:Producers Category:Directors